


Talk

by zury (azurezury)



Series: Amorra Bondage [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurezury/pseuds/zury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra interrogates Amon in an unusual way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk

Amon shifted and groaned, his body aching as he came into consciousness slowly. He tried to bring his arms close to his chest for they felt unbearably tight. As he tried to move them, he realized that they weren’t moving and that his entire body was strung out tight. He could hear the rattling of chains and as he twisted his wrists, he noticed that smooth cuffs kept him close to the wall. Where ever he was at was warm and as he became more awake, he became more aware that the heat was almost stifling. He couldn’t breathe for a second before he calmed his mind and took in deep, even breaths. That cleared his head enough to where he could start moving his head and looking around. The light was bright from a ring of candles burning around him like he was some sort of sacrifice.  
“Finally awake?” The voice surprised him and his head jerked up. The figure was in the shadows but he would know that voice anywhere.

“Avatar Korra,” he growled, fingers curling into a fist. A chuckle left her before she stepped into the light. Surprise rippled through him as he took her in. Her hair was down around her shoulders, curling tantalizingly on top of those barely contained breasts that were held confined by blue cloth, silk from the look of it. His eyes slid down that firm stomach and over the flare of her hips and he almost hissed at the sight of those snug shorts. She might as well have been wearing nothing with how little they covered.

“I thought we could have a little…chat.” She drawled, stepping up close to him. She reached out a hand, drawing it down his chest.

He became very aware of his nudity very quickly.

And of the fact that she could see the beginnings of his arousal.

He felt his cheeks heat. Here he was, leader of the equalist army, getting all worked up over a scantily clad female. /I should be ashamed of myself,/ he thought angrily. Though the traces of anger disappeared as her fingers drifted over before pinching a nipple. He grunted more out of surprise rather than feeling, though when she did it to the second one, a hiss escaped as the sensation shot right to his groin.

“I have nothing to talk about with you.” He bit out, trying to calm his raging body. He inhaled through his nose and the scent of spices invaded his nostrils, making his head fuzzy again. The Avatar definitely knew what she was doing, taunting his senses like this.

“Oh, I think we have a lot to talk about. Specifically, about your behavior towards me. I do not tolerate people trying to attack me and the ones I love.” She leaned in close to where her chest was brushing against his own. She was staring hard at the slits in his mask, as if trying to delve deeper into his soul. He faintly wondered why she hadn’t removed it, but he wasn’t going to press the issue. She hooked a leg around his waist, grinding herself into him lightly. Just enough to make his hips buck into hers, his traitorous body seeking more. “You see, while you were out, I thought of all the ways I could break you, to reveal all your secrets - particularly the one about taking away someone’s bending. I thought about just having a regular chat, but then again, you’re not just a regular person. I considered beating it out of you, but that would only make you more determined not to spill anything. Besides, I’m not as cruel as you are.” She rested her lips on his throat, her breath hot against his already burning skin.

“And then I asked myself,” her tongue flicked forward to catch a bead of sweat. “What is one weakness you might have? You’re a damn good fighter, and your tongue golden. But then I remembered that you are a male. And every male has one weakness in common.” A noise escaped his mouth as her fingers suddenly reached down, cupping his cock. “And you may be a psycho rebel, but you’re still male. It’s what you are. What you’ll always be.” Her fingertips twirled along the underside of his shaft, moving to cup his balls and giving them a gentle squeeze that made his head spin.

His breath was harsh to his own ears and once more he tried to steel himself, to try to deflect her womanly charms. But she wasn’t having any of that. She scraped her nails gently along the underside of his cock as her lips sucked along his neck, biting hard enough to bruise. She nibbled on his adam’s apple and he found himself tilting his head back, hoping that she would give him more. Her touch was like water to a thirsty man. He craved it as if he had never had a sip in his life. Her thumb swirled around his head and she smirked at the liquid she felt seeping from the tip.

Amon strained against the restraints as Korra teased him with her fingers. Her thumb swirled around his head, spreading the seeping liquid along his length. He was glad that he was wearing his mask, that way she couldn’t see the way his eyes were rolling in pleasure. She circled his cock with her fingers, pumping him smoothly, loving the way his hips rolled up into her hand. She leaned forward, her lips brushing along the slit that covered his mouth. “Are you going to talk?” she purred.

”Never.”

“That’s too bad.” She pouted, pulling away. She had been hoping that teasing him would get him worked up enough to start talking just to get relief, but obviously she hadn’t teased him enough. Amon watched with narrowed eyes as she stood before him, running her hands down her body. “If you talk, I’ll let you have a taste,” her sultry voice promised. Oh spirits. A taste of that fine looking flesh. He was licking his lips at the mere thought. His mind was in a complete haze from the scent of spices and his own arousal. “Maybe I’ll even let you come.” She eyed his impressive erection.

He forced himself to scoff in her direction, turning his head away. “You will get nothing out of me Avatar. /Nothing/.” A frown tugged at her lips and out of the corner of his eye, he traced along the fullness of that bottom one. “Very well, /Amon/.” He halfway turned his head, watching as she bent over. Damn. What he wouldn’t give to be able to pull those shorts off and give that ass a good smack. That would teach her for toying with him. When she stood up and turned around, he noticed that she was wearing something similar to an equalist glove. Was she going to shock him?

She read his mind. “No. It’s not going to shock you. But what I plan to do with it, you’ll be wishing that I had.” She pressed a button somewhere on it and he heard a gentle buzzing sound. “I found out that Asami’s is really her father’s child, because she was able rig me up a little something to help get through those lonely nights. I thought I might have to pull a couple of cards out from under my sleeves, and I figured this would be the best one.” She reached forward, touching his chest.

Little jolts went through him. They weren’t entirely unpleasant, more tingling than anything else. Was she expecting this to further convince him to talk? This wasn’t torture at all, he thought in a huff. Her hand started sliding lower and the tingling sensation became more pronounced, especially as she traced along his hip bones. The sensation made him start squirming, but he still wasn’t impressed.

He almost came when she touched a single finger to the tip of his shaft.

His back bowed off the wall, his body moving on its own accord as his mind sat there, stunned that such an insignificant tingle could make his body twitch with pleasure. “Argh!” He bellowed as her entire hand surrounded him, intensifying the sensation until he was mad from it. His hips had started to twist and buck and she simply stood there with a smile on her face. He gritted his teeth, no longer focused on holding off the pleasure but rather trying to find it. His belly started to tighten as he drew up, a signal of his oncoming climax.

The sudden loss of her hand made him cry out in anger and frustration. His wrists were now actively straining, as if he could somehow get freed to finish himself off. His chest was heaving and she looked too damn satisfied with herself. He wanted to kiss that smirk right off those pretty little lips. And then, he wanted to punish her. He wanted to tie her up and use that little bastard of a glove to make her exactly like he was now. “Want to talk now?” she asked. He almost broke. But he couldn’t. Not because he wanted to give out his secrets, but because he didn’t want her to stop. If he told all he had to give, she would simply leave. Of course, there was the chance she would leave anyways, or even change her methods.

He was willing to take that risk.

When she came at him again with the glove, he was prepared. He pushed his hips forwards and up, making sure that the head got direct stimulation. That was all it took for him to find release, his poor body so strung out that probably a gust of air could have done the job. She pulled her hand away, staring down lightly at the mess. “You’re a clever one, aren’t you.” she grinned, as if amused with the entire thing. He smirked himself behind the mask. “You have a lot to learn, young Avatar.” 

She stepped up close to him and put her mouth by his ear.

“Good thing I have all night, huh.” Her tongue flicked out and traced around the shell. He closed his eyes, tilting his head into her touch.

“I’m looking forward to it.” he purred darkly.


End file.
